All For the Love of One
by LazyTantei
Summary: A story of a man...a woman...and the corpses of a thousand shamans...Okay sucky summary just read please...YohxAnna
1. Anna

Hi peoples…I know, I should be updating Journey to the West but no one's reviewing the darn thing and the idea for this story bothered me in my dreams… Again, all here are OOC…

Disclaimer: You know me…one of the many people who DON'T own Shaman King…

Chapter One: Anna

* * *

Soon Ren and Jun arrived. They were the latest ones who came to the church. Yoh greeted them at the entrance.

"Sorry we're late Yoh," Ren huffed.

"We came as soon as we heard about-" Jun began but Ren slapped his hand over Jun's mouth. He saw that Yoh looked away from them but then looked back at them.

"You have the invitations right?" he asked. Ren and Jun quickly pulled out a card that had a beautiful red and white rose drawn in a cross formation.

"Okay, you can go in," Yoh said stepping aside.

"But what about you?" Ren asked.

"I need to stay here for a while; I'm expecting someone," Yoh said. Ren nodded as he and his sister proceeded inside the church. Yoh sighed and walked across the empty halls; the sculptures of gargoyles staring at him. Yoh opened a door and entered the room, grabbing a chair and sitting down on it. Amidamaru then appeared beside him.

"Shouldn't you be there instead of here, Yoh-dono? Not only that, you lied," Amidamaru asked.

"I know, but it's hard for me, Amidamaru," Yoh replied thinking for a while. Amidamaru sighed and left him for the time being. After a long period of silence Yoh stepped out of the room and opened the church doors, almost every single person looking back at him. He could see that the priest was about to call him; so much for bad timing. Yoh walked down the aisle and stood up at the podium as he bit his lower lip and started a very long speech, remembering his last moments with her…

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Yoh sat under a tree, his love, Anna, beside him. He looked at Anna, who was drifting off for a while. He sighed heavily._

'_Anna looks so cute when she sleeps. Maybe I should take a small nap too,' he thought, Anna's eyes snapping wide open and glared at Yoh, only he too had fallen asleep. She shook her head and went shut her eyes again._

_More than a few minutes later did Yoh hear a blood-curling scream. He snapped his eyes open startled by the scream and saw Hao who had a maniacal look on his face. He immediately did the double medium._

"_When did you come back?" Yoh asked in bewilderment. Hao held up a knife, which was currently drenched with blood._

"_Why I am here shouldn't matter to you." Hao replied jumping into the air and landing on the Spirit of Fire's hand._

"_But what will matter is that we will meet again," Hao said pointing the blood-drenched knife at him before disappearing in a wall of flames. _

"…_Anna, wake up now, we need to go back…" Yoh began turning to her but he stopped as his eyes widened in horror, disengaging his double medium._

_Anna, in a puddle of what seemed to be her own blood, lay lifeless before Yoh. Hao had stabbed her right in the stomach. He quickly ran to her. "Anna...Anna! Oh please don't be dead Anna…" He whispered it over and over again. Anna slowly opened her eyes and directed them at Yoh._

"_Y-Yoh…" Anna whispered. Yoh gripped her hand tight._

"_Anna…I thought I lost you…" he said smiling. Anna smiled back before slowly closing her eyes, saying, "I-I…love…" Her hand dropped out of Yoh's hand before she could finish the sentence. Yoh looked at his hand which was now in blood. He clenched it before crying out loud. Amidamaru tried to comfort him but Yoh shooed him away for a while, telling him to inform the others._

_END FLASHBACK

* * *

_

After Yoh finished his speech he put a black rose in Anna's hands. She was in a black dress and from where Yoh was standing; she looked like she was asleep. He then asked everyone to bow their heads and pray. As he did it too, he saw Anna in front of the altar. Her eyes were blank as she started dancing, the black rose in her hands. Yoh looked at Anna's casket and saw that she was not there. He was starting to think he was hallucinating when he heard the footsteps of many. He shook his head violently and rubbed his eyes and then looked at the casket, where Anna lay there, still looking like she was asleep. He brushed off that creepy moment and put the plastic on top and closes the casket and grips the first handle on the left. Ren, Horohoro and Lyserg gripped on the other handles.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay? You might catch a cold while you're out there," manta asked.

"What do you mean catch a cold, Manta?" Yoh asked.

"If you didn't notice, Yoh, while we were bowing our heads and praying it started to rain," Lyserg explained.

"I didn't notice at all…" Yoh mumbled.

"On three then…" Horohoro said as they counted to three and carried the casket out of the church and into the rain where a hearse and crowds of people were waiting at the bottom of the stairs, Manta with an umbrella following slowly. As they finally reached the bottom, they put the casket in the hearse and watched it drive slowly. Ren and Horohoro walked to Ren's limousine as it followed the hearse with Manta's car following suit.

"What about you Yoh?" Lyserg asked.

"I have no ride so I might as well walk there," Yoh said.

"You're walking without an umbrella?" Lyserg yelled.

"Don't worry Lyserg. Everything will be alright," Yoh said, smiling.

"Okay then…" Lyserg said and ran to a bus to the graveyard where Anna would be buried, which was Funbari hill (Yoh didn't go because he didn't have any money so he walked across the street).

* * *

"Oh where is he?" Ren said tapping his foot impatiently. Everyone, ghost and shaman, was already at Funbari hill. All were there…except for Yoh.

"He said he was going to walk here," Lyserg informed him.

"I'll go and find…" Horohoro began as Amidamaru suddenly appeared.

"Ren, Horohoro, Lyserg! It's Yoh, he fainted!" he exclaimed.

"Well show us the way!" Ren said as Amidamaru took them to the gate of Funbari hill, where they saw Yoh on the ground, breathing short and fast. Ren quickly ran to him and touched his forehead but jerked it back as soon as he touched him.

"He's burning up. We need to get him to the hospital," Ren said looking at Horohoro, Lyserg and Amidamaru. Then the sudden sound of a vehicle rushing was heard. Ren looked up and saw Ryu on his motorcycle.

"What happened to Yoh-dono!" he asked.

"No time to explain Ryu just take him to the hospital now!" Ren said as he immediately took yoh and drove away to the hospital.

* * *

Author's Notes: Anyone can guess where the idea of this story came from…and if they can't well…I don't know but I think some Filipinos will know…If they watch Myx…anyway Journey is now on hiatus so…R&R please?

-_LazyShamaness_


	2. Deal with the Overlord

Wow, I actually predicted something…with the other fiction of course…one reviewed…Wellsix reviewed this one and that's a big surprise for me—seriously.

Ranna-kun: Lyserg didn't run into a bus; he _entered_ it.

Rocking Angel: OMG, OMFG! You don't have to wait anymore!

Holy Girl: Yeah…Anna died…

sakuraXx: Of course this story is sad…and I don't know; you find out…

Dark Angel-Nerissa: I've certainly hurried up since I have five for one chapter…

IvyAsakura13: Wow, another Filipina! Well you don't have to necessarily watch Myx to know how I got this…I made a slight mistake on the hinting the clue's actually in my profile…oops…

I thank these guys so here's the next chapter…and I don't own Shaman King.

Chapter Two: Deal With the Overlord

* * *

In the depths of his mind, Yoh walked in the darkness, searching for something, or perhaps, some_one_. He then saw a girl with short blond hair in a black dress. 

"Anna? Anna is that you?" he asked the girl. When she didn't answer he started walking towards her. As he came to her, she disappeared without a trace.

"Where'd she…" Yoh began as he looked to the side and saw her. She immediately ran away.

"Anna…Please, don't go now…" Yoh called out, running after her.

* * *

Horohoro stared blankly into space, Manta fiddled with his fingers, Lyserg wrote down on a paycheck, Ren paced back and forth and Amidamaru watched over them outside as Yoh was in a hospital bed with a mask placed on him, breathing deeply and slowly. 

"Anna…Please, don't go now…" Horohoro, Ren, Lyserg and Manta heard Yoh mumble. Ren walked to Yoh and reached to his forehead but stopped before he even touched it.

"What's wrong, Ren?" Horohoro asked.

"He's burning up even more; I felt the heat before I even touched his forehead. Lyserg, get the doctor," Ren immediately said as Lyserg quickly exited the room. After a few minutes the doctor, along with the nurse, arrived with Lyserg. The nurse immediately checked Yoh's temperature and his pulse. When she was done she looked at the doctor with worried eyes.

"Doctor, he needs to be brought to the ICU," she said. The doctor told her to call more nurses as he rushed to Yoh who was now breathing shallow and fast. Soon a team of nurses rushed into the room gathering around Yoh as they rushed him in his bed to another room, Horohoro, Ren, Lyserg and Manta following them and stopped in front of the other room. Bason appeared beside them, making Manta faint.

"Should I go in and watch Yoh, bocchama?" he questioned. Ren just nodded as Bason went through the door.

* * *

Yoh's POV 

I ran faster, trying to find Anna. I soon stopped running and panted hard, trying to catch my breath. I looked up and saw millions of people walking slowly. Each of the people had obvious signs that they had perished…but does that mean I died too? One of them who looked familiar spotted me and approached me with speed.

"Is that really you Yoh-sama?" the spirit asked. I recognized that voice: this was Ashil. I was too surprised to see him here. He tried to touch me but his hand went through my body.

"You…you are a…" he whispered in horror.

"I am a what, Ashil?" I asked him. Even I feared what I am now. I could even be lower than an earthbound spirit.

"You are…a shade…one who can travel to the realm of the dead and the realm of the living…" he finally said, catching the other spirits' attention. They rushed to me as fast as Ashil did.

"Please, shade, send a message to my family…" one wailed.

"Shade, please tell me what's happening on earth…" another one despaired. The torments of these unfortunate souls started to haunt my mind. It wasn't long before my mind shattered into many pieces.

"Stop…Please…Stop…I SAID STOP!" I clutched my head in pain and confusion as I ran past the souls, not caring where I went.

* * *

It wasn't long before they all entered the room where Yoh was kept. Wires and tubes were hooked onto his body, one of them hooked to a machine that was beeping slowly. The nurse was surprised that they entered. 

"I'm sorry…I didn't see you there…he's fine for now…" the nurse said, leaving the room. Ren and the rest sighed.

"Well that's good to know- don't play with those, you baka!" Ren hissed at Horohoro who was playing with most of the wires that were hooked to Yoh's body. Horohoro slowly backed away from it and Ren, sitting down on the floor staying quiet. Ren sighed and sat down as well, the rest following suit.

"All we can do is to wait for him to wake up now," Manta said.

* * *

By the time I realized what I did I was wandering into a graveyard. Usually I would feel a bit happy here but this case was different. The remains of old tombstones were surrounding me; some lying on their face and some shattered. I walked to the center of the graveyard to see an ancient-looking mausoleum with a plaque above the door reading 'Ramius' and a sinister-looking gargoyle adorned on the apex of its roof. The gargoyle's eyes seemed to drill into my eyes. 

"Enter, Asakura…" it said in a gruffly voice as its eyes started to glow. That's weird…aren't gargoyles made of stone? And how did it know my name? Oh well…yawn…I'm starting to feel a bit sleepy…but how's that possible when I'm already sleeping? I looked in front of me…Hey, it's Anna!

"Hey, Anna!" I called out. She started running away from me again.

"H-hey, wait Anna!" I chased after her again. After some time, she just disappeared again. Something seemed to snap within me, making me feel weak as I fell to my knees. I panted fast from running and from…whatever that was that drained my energy.

I slowly got up to my feet and looked around, seeing that I just entered the mausoleum and now was in a cold stark marble chamber. This place was so creepy that the air in this place carried death itself. I slowly walked into the darkness, still thinking of Anna. Then from in front of me two black eyes stared so intently at my eyes that looking at them made my eyes feel like they were glowing. Something seemed to grasp my mind. It flooded my instincts that this was Ramius. I fell down on my knees just because of the sight.

_Yoh Asakura… your mortal coil has forsaken you. Now you come to me. Please, tell me of your life on earth,_ he growled. I gulped and hesitantly started to tell him what I had done.

* * *

"One of you call the doctor!" the nurse cried out. Manta quickly went out the door as three more nurses rushed in. Yoh's life was at the end of its limit and the monitor showed it; it was beeping like hell. The doctor came into the room within seconds, telling the rest to stay back. He was going to give Yoh a jolt. 

"Static," he said charging the two pads.

"Clear!" He immediately put them on Yoh's chest. One. Yoh received the jolt but the monitor beeped faster.

* * *

Ramius listened to my story intently. When I finished, I suddenly felt like I was losing my breath. 

_Now Asakura…there is a reason besides the fact that your mortal coil has abandoned you. Please, what is it that you ask of me?_ He questioned me.

* * *

"Static," he repeated charging the two pads again. 

"Clear!" Two. Yoh received the jolt again. The monitor showed that the doctor was slowly losing him. The boys and their ghosts looked worried.

* * *

"Ramius…My love Anna has disappeared from the face of the earth and probably walks the place above you. I ask that you please bring her back for I miss her so!" I said tears starting to come down on my cheeks. 

_Do you know that your life on earth is nearly done?_ He asked as he summoned an hourglass that was almost done with the sand. My name was engraved on the bottom of it.

"This…this is…" I couldn't talk anymore.

_Yes, this is your lifeline. Though unlike this one, _he said summoning another hourglass. This one seemed to flow on forever and I understood why, for engraved on the hourglass was my beloved Aniki.

_It runs forever until such time,_ he said putting Aniki's lifeline to one side.

* * *

"Static," He repeated it again. 

"Clear!" Three. The monitor slowly beeped the same endless tune. He was dead. The doctor and nurses looked away as Ren, Horohoro, Lyserg, Manta and their ghosts closed their eyes.

"I'm sorry, but that was the best we could do," the doctor said sadly.

* * *

_Very well. I will bring your beloved back,_ Ramius said as the sand in my lifeline was all at the bottom. 

_But it seems your lifeline just ended,_ Ramius continued, smirking. Right there I lost all hope of seeing Anna. I heard Ramius sigh.

_Ah…I will regret this…look, Asakura, I can only bring back one person on earth and I have decided that would be you. Now if you want you love back, you will have to find my mausoleum and bring your guardian ghost there once you have recovered. Only then will I tell you the instructions._ Ramius instructed.

"But…how will I find you? How can I know that what I'm seeing now isn't an illusion? " I asked. Ramius smiled.

_Don't worry; you will know,_ he said taking my hourglass and putting it upside-down, the sand slowly going down. I felt something moving in my system that pained me. I slowly slumped to the floor, loosing consciousness.

End POV

* * *

Ren, Horohoro, Lyserg, Manta, the doctor and nurses heard something shift as the monitor suddenly started to beep regularly again. They all turned around and saw Yoh, who was putting his hand on his left shoulder. 

"Yoh!" the boys chorused. Yoh smiled sheepishly as the nurses took Yoh back to his room, the boys and ghosts following him.

* * *

Author's notes: Sorry for the long wait…please review! 

_-LazyShamaness _


	3. To the End

Whoa…more reviews! I'm so happy…

Sugar High: Uhh… (Whistles innocently)

hannami08: Of course I can understand that how can I not I'm Filipino! (Sings along to Noypi) So here it is…

rumia: I'm glad you love it!

Krizty: (2) Stop lying, my fics aren't amazing! (slight pause) Okay, they are amazing! (1) Anou... (Whistles innocently)

pendulumxswing: Oh don't worry…he'll bring her back…

I thank the reviewers again…blah, blah, blah…Don't own Shaman King…blah, blah, blah…Enough of my blabbering…here's the next chapter!

Chapter Three: To the End

* * *

A few weeks after staying at the hospital Yoh took his mortuary tablet –Amidamaru was inside- and went to Funbari hill at night. He walked a dirt path that lead to the mausoleums. He searched the mausoleums but could not find the one he was looking for. When he stepped in front of an old-looking mausoleum, his left shoulder burst in white-hot pain. He, without thinking, dropped the tablet and put his hand on his shoulder, Amidamaru coming out of the tablet.

"Are you alright, Yoh-dono?" he asked. At the moment, he couldn't hear his mochirei.

"Yesss Asssakura… come clossser to the black den of the Ssserpent Ssson…" a voice hissed throughout the graveyard. Amidamaru looked around him, looking for the source of the voice as Yoh silently whimpered in pain that came from his shoulder.

After a while the place was devoured by an unsettling silence. Amidamaru then heard the hissing sound again, but this time he could not understand. Confused, he tried consulting Yoh for help but seemed to be out of reach. After a few moments Yoh stopped whimpering and, surprisingly hissed something that sounded like the hissing moments ago. Amidamaru looked at Yoh's eyes and saw that they were blacker than night itself. He then looked at Yoh's left shoulder where Yoh wasn't holding it as securely as before. Amidamaru managed to look closer and saw an upside-down pentagram in blood red that glowed in an eerie black aura. Yoh then slowly walked to the mausoleum. Amidamaru sensed something evil there and tried to pull his master back but could not. When he entered the door shut loudly, making Yoh snap out of his trance-like state. He looked at Amidamaru, confused.

"When the hell did I get in here?" he asked his ghost. Amidamaru looked concerned.

"You entered the mausoleum, Master Yoh. I sensed something evil here so I tried calling your attention but it seemed like you couldn't hear me," he replied.

"Oh…" he mumbled, quickly covering his nose and mouth with his shirt, for he had smelled something foul. The mausoleum was filled with the stench as Yoh started coughing.

"Master Yoh…" Amidamaru said, concerned.

"It's okay, Amidamaru, I can make it," he said taking a few steps forward, taking a look at his surroundings. The mausoleum looked like a worn-down church, the seats chipped. When Yoh looked closer he saw decayed bodies in black tuxedoes and some in white dresses. He took another step forward before hearing a loud crunch. He looked below and saw a small skeleton in a tuxedo, a purple pillow in its broken hands. Yoh hurriedly took a few more steps ahead. He looked forward and saw a door. Yoh looked at Amidamaru for any sense of stopping. Amidamaru sighed and nodded at him. Yoh warily stepped forward and opened the door, revealing a pulley big enough to carry someone.

"Should I, Amidamaru?" Yoh asked.

"Could you?" he answered with a question.

"No harm in trying," Yoh shrugged and carefully stepped onto the platform. He unsteadily reached for the rope and pulled it, slowly bringing him up. Minutes later he stopped for he reached the top of the pulley. He slid open the door and saw that he was on the tenth floor.

"Is this even possible?" he mumbled slowly climbing out. He looked around and saw a swimming pool where there were corpses floating. He looked to his left and saw old, wooden stairs. He found a rock and tossed it on the first stair. After a few seconds both the rock and the stair fell down to what looked like the fires of hell. He looked at Amidamaru worriedly.

"One short step and I'm a goner," he said before quickly jumping to the second step and ran hurriedly up the stairs, each of them falling down seconds after he stepped on them.

After what seemed like hours to Yoh he saw the last stairs. He tripped and fell down, quickly putting his feet on the rickety handrail (How this can happen, you try to imagine 'cause I don't even know if this is possible Oo). He jumped to the concrete floor successfully and saw that he was on the thirteenth floor. Silence and darkness shrouded the floor, deafening and blinding Yoh and his ghost. After a moment he stepped forward, his feet making echoing sounds. A loud hiss shook the ground as glowing red eyes appeared in front of them. The eyes drilled into Yoh's eyes, he himself remembering that this had happened before.

_Asssakura…_a voice echoed in his head and the room.

"Ramius…" Yoh hissed back. Silence came back. After a few moments he took another step forward.

"Show yourself, Ramius. Or are you afraid of something?" Yoh said.

_I fear nothing, Asssakura. I am fear itssself, the fear that liesss in everyone'sss heartsss…even yoursss, Asssakura._ He answered, pain shooting up in Yoh's left arm. Yoh clutched his shoulder, the upside-down pentagram glowing. Soon something coiled around his feet, slowly moving upwards. He looked below and saw a black snake with red eyes spiraling around his legs. He couldn't run away but could still use his double medium. As he reached for the Utsu no Metameno Tsurugi when the snake had caught up to his upper body and clamped Yoh's hands to his sides, making him unable to reach for his sword.

As the snake crept up to his arms Yoh stayed calm as Amidamaru helplessly watched the snake slithered up to his master's neck. The snake, without warning, dived down for the cold floor, bringing Yoh down as well. As his head touched the floor, almost knocking Yoh out, the snake used the end of its tail- its body didn't coil Yoh completely- to bring his head to its red eyes. Yoh suddenly cried out in pain, the snake hissing in enjoyment. The snake then started to constrict Yoh with its powerful body, making him cry out even more.

"O…okay, Ramius…you win…let me go now please…" Yoh pleaded. The snake let Yoh go as Yoh barely got up, leaning on the wall.

_You have found your way to my mansssion…and you have gotten through my variousss trapsss,_ Ramius said, slithering to Yoh's east. Yoh's eyes narrowed as he looked at the snake.

_When you sssaw me you wanted your love back. Your lifeline disssappeared and I gave you a chance to do my work in order for you to get your love. The tasssk I want you to do is bring me the sssoulsss of one thousand ssshamans._ Ramius continued. Yoh's face did not change

_There are two conditionsss though: One; the lassst sssoul ssshould be the one who killed your love, and two; along with the thousssand sssouls, you ssshould bring me their heartsss. I am not forcing you to do thisss, Asssakura. You can get the sssoulsss for me, or you can turn back. Thisss isss your choice._ Ramius continued. Yoh made his choice; he did not go through the hell hole that Ramius called his mansion for nothing.

"I accept the mission," he said. Ramius sighed for joy for he would finally get someone to do a job.

"But on one condition," Yoh added.

_And the condition isss…?_ He trailed off.

"If I should die, for any reason at all, you bring me back," Yoh said. The snake sighed and reluctantly granted the wish.

_Go now Asssakura. But there is a reason I wanted you to bring your ghost,_ the snake hissed in Yoh's ear. He clutched the mortuary tablet and forcefully put Amidamaru in it. Yoh then threw it to the snake that glowed in black aura. After a few minutes he stopped glowing and gave Yoh the tablet with his tail. Yoh looked at the tablet, wondering what had happened. He then looked at the snake.

"What did you do?" he asked.

_You'll find out tomorrow. For now, rest up._ He answered, slithering away as a doorway appeared in front of Yoh. Yoh opened it and saw his room. He went through the door and was really in his room. Yoh looked behind him and saw that the door wasn't there anymore. He shrugged it off, too tired to think how it was even there. He fell asleep as soon as his body hit the bed.

* * *

Author's Notes: Sorry for the long wait…Probably I'll be updating once a week, depending on some stuff…R&R please!

_-LazyShamaness _


	4. First Kills the Capture

I'm not stalling; I'm going straight to the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King; I don't even own Ramius who's somewhat like the devil…

Chapter Four: First Kills; the Capture

* * *

Yoh woke up to the sound of a gunshot and a scream. His eyes snapped open as he saw the body of Manta covered in blood, a bullet in the shape of a small sword that seemed to pierce his shoulder. He looked at his hand and saw that he held a gun that was smoking, teaming with furyoku. Had this meant that he had killed Manta? Yoh heard the sudden sound of shifting. He looked at Manta as he saw him backing away from him. Yoh put the gun to his side as Amidamaru suddenly came out. 

"Yoh-dono, why did you disengage the oversoul? The shaman is still alive!" he yelled. So that was what Ramius did to Amidamaru: he made him into a killer samurai ghost who wants the same thing I want, Yoh thought.

"Why…why are you doing this Yoh-kun?" Manta asked, breathing fast. Yoh sighed and aimed the gun at Manta, oversouling Amidamaru into it.

"I'm doing this for Anna, Manta. Please understand," He closed his eyes and looked away before pulling the trigger.

* * *

From afar, Hao heard a gunshot and a scream. He looked beyond the sun that was slowly rising. Suddenly a shadow appeared behind him. 

"Hao-sama…do you think he knows what he's doing?" the shadow asked.

"Go away; I wish to be alone," he replied coldly. The shadow bowed as it disappeared. Hao stood up and suddenly smashed the rock wall beside him, making it break into tiny pieces. He ignored the blood on his fist and looked at the sky.

"Yoh you baka!" he yelled out in anger.

* * *

Yoh slung his backpack onto his shoulder, holding the gun in the other hand, and walked down the street. He had taken Manta's heart and put it in a jar where he put it inside his backpack, along with a couple of empty jars. He didn't worry about the gun, though. He had received a letter from Ramius saying that the gun was actually the mortuary tablet in which he kept Amidamaru. He could change the tablet into a gun when he wanted to kill someone. He quickly broke into a sprint, heading to the graveyard. 

He approached Ramius' mausoleum and saw another door that was completely made of bones. Yoh looked at Amidamaru who nodded and turned knob of the skull door and opened it, revealing a dark room. He calmly entered, knowing who was there. He closed the door and slowly took the jar with Manta's heart that was surprisingly still beating from his pack. He carefully took the heart out of the jar.

"Here is the first heart, Ramius!" he said, his voice echoing. Yoh heard a low hiss, easily recognizing it. He smirked as a black snake he knew as Ramius slithered out from the darkness.

_Good, Asssakura, very good. You took the heart ssso easssily…_ he said before taking the heart and pulling it to the darkness. Ramius also disappeared into the darkness, Yoh knowing he should stay where he was. After a few minutes of the sounds of a creature devouring something Ramius came out of the dark again, blood dripping from his mouth.

_For that, Asssakura, you should be awarded,_ he said, a small bright flame appearing beside the snake.

"What's that beside you, Ramius?" Yoh questioned.

_Thisss…isss the furyoku of the ssshaman you killed. The bigger the flame, the more furyoku the ssshaman hasss,_ he replied.

'I can imagine Hao's flame now…' Yoh thought. The flame entered Yoh, he himself feeling more furyoku stored inside him. Ramius thanked him again before dismissing him.

* * *

Silva sighed. He was to meet Yoh at an alley at three o' clock sharp. He sensed something wrong would happen so he told Karim and another patch guardian to follow him. He was near the alley when he heard a crashing noise to his left. He looked there and saw a shadow that seemed to hold a gun. The shadow seemed to look at Silva as it ran to the alley where Silva was to meet Yoh. He quickly ran after the shadow, fearing that he would kill Yoh. As he turned to the left the next thing Silva saw was the gun pointed at him. 

"Move a step and you die," the one holding the gun said. Silva directed his eyes at the face of this person and saw that it was Yoh.

"Yoh? What is the meaning of this? I thought…" Silva began.

"I was going to speak to you for something important? Indeed we are, Silva. The thing we will talk about is how they will do your funeral!" Yoh said pulling the trigger. In time Karim and the other patch guardian jumped from below and managed to pin down Yoh, the small sword-like bullet only going through Silva's arm. Karim hit Yoh on the head hard enough to knock him out but not so hard that he cracked his skull. He took him and put him over his shoulder holding the gun in his other hand as the other guardian took the unconscious Silva and teleported to Patch Village.

* * *

Karim threw Yoh in front of Goldva. Yoh was handcuffed, chained and looked like he was tortured. 

"Karim, please state why our shaman king is before me in chains," Goldva said.

"Goldva, I have witnessed him trying to kill Silva." Karim said firmly. The shamans in court whispered to each other in disbelief. Others seemed enraged by this statement, saying that what Karim said was a lie. Goldva was irritated by the noise and banged the mallet on the plank.

"Order, order in the court!" that silenced everyone in the court.

"Asakura Yoh, how do you plead?" Goldva questioned. He stayed silent.

"Answer Asakura!" Karim hollered. Yoh smirked.

"Guilty. What Karim said is true; I did try to kill Silva," he said. Gasps came from the mouths of the shamans. Goldva, again irritated, silenced them.

"Karim, where is the weapon Asakura used?" Goldva questioned. Karim took something from his poncho and threw it in front of Yoh. It was a mortuary tablet.

"He tried to kill Silva with a mortuary tablet? Ha, even a snail could think of a better way of killing him off!" Goldva laughed, the others followed suit. Karim frowned before kicking Yoh in the gut, everyone gasping. He doubled over, giving Karim a lethal glare. The mortuary tablet suddenly changed into a gun. The expression on Goldva's changed.

"I see…a weapon in disguise…throw him in Patch prison until I can think of an execution…case closed." Goldva decided, hammering the mallet for the last time. Karim sighed in joy and called for two Patch guardians. They quickly came and dragged Yoh out of the court.

* * *

Yoh looked out the window. So far he was the only one in what Goldva called 'Patch prison.' He had to get Anna back so he had to kill a thousand shamans. He was nowhere near the number at this point but he could think of a way to bring at least a hundred to him but after every shaman hearing him admit he killed Silva he was now on the crime list. As he tried to figure a way on how to get out and kill Silva he heard the sound of footsteps. This was his chance. He quickly leaned on the wall and put his head down, making him look like he was asleep. Two guards walked in front of his door, talking about him and Silva. 

"Looks like he'll be in for a surprise when he wakes up…if he can, of course…"

"Hmph, Asakura will get what he deserved. Trying to kill one of the ten Patch guardians…yup, he definitely deserves the execution of garrote,"

"Say, what happened to Silva?"

"They say they're currently healing him in some hut a few blocks down this prison,"

"And what of the young shaman's so-called 'weapon?'"

"I think the mistress kept it after court,"

Yoh was definitely lucky today. Now was his chance to get out. He quietly got up and slowly crept nearer to the cell door as the guards chatted pleasantly. Yoh slowly reached for the Utsu no Metameno Tsurugi and quietly put Amidamaru into it. With one Shinkuu-Buttagiri he killed the two guards. He took the keys from one of the guards and unlocked the door to leave in a hurry, not forgetting to get their hearts.

* * *

Goldva walked downstairs to the chambers that were the prison cells. She had decided to take Yoh to the execution area and kill him there. The sooner the execution, the better and safer it was for everyone anyway. Goldva was suddenly pushed down on the floor. When she looked up she saw that Yoh had done it. 

"But how did you…" she began as Yoh put the oversouled Utsu no Metameno Tsurugi at Goldva's throat. Goldva looked behind Yoh and saw that the two guards were dead, their throats slit.

"Give me the gun…or you die. And no funny business; I mean it," he threatened, the last part added with a layer of venom. She quickly reached into her poncho.

"You will gain nothing if you do this, Asakura. You will be caught again," she said throwing the gun at Yoh who caught it with precise precision. He let go of the oversoul, Goldva sighing. He then oversouled Amidamaru into the gun, pointing it at the old cornered woman.

"I will gain something from this; I will get Anna back and your petty warnings won't stop me from doing so," Yoh spat out, pulling the trigger.

* * *

After a while, Hao stood up and walked to the edge of a cliff. 

"Opacho, please stay here," Hao said.

"But where is Hao-sama going?" Opacho asked. Hao turned around and knelt down to Opacho's height.

"I'll be visiting a few places but don't worry," he said getting up and jumped off the cliff, the Spirit of Fire catching him as he fell.

"I'll come back," he continued as he flew away from the cliff.

* * *

Karim held Silva's hand tight. The healers said that Silva was okay and would wake up in a few hours or so. 

"Be strong, my friend…I must go now but I will come back," Karim said letting go of his hand and leaving the hut Silva was in. An hour after Karim had left Yoh entered the hut. He quickly ran to Silva and shook him.

"Silva, Silva, wake up!" he whispered. Silva blinked hard before jumping a few feet into the air when he saw Yoh.

"Don't kill me!" he shouted.

"Don't kill you? Why would I? Silva, I think you were dreaming," Yoh said. It took him a few minutes to calm Silva down. When he finally calmed down, Yoh explained why he was in the hut and how he got the wound in a different way, of course. After a while, Silva stood up.

"I think I'm ready to go out now…though I might need a bit of help," Silva decided.

"Okay, I'll help you!" Yoh said cheerfully. He carefully let Silva out of the hut.

"I thank you, Yoh," Silva said. Yoh nodded and gave a smile.

"Then perhaps you can do me a favor," he said.

"And what favor would that be?" Silva asked. Yoh smiled as he quickly pulled out his oversouled gun and pointed it at Silva's surprised face.

"You can die now," he said pulling the trigger.

* * *

Hao jumped off the Spirit of Fire and eventually found his way to Patch Village. When he got there, the whole place was a lot like a ghost town. The next thing he saw were bloodied corpses that littered the ground. He did not like the way this was going. He then heard a scream that even sent the chills up his spine. Hao quickly ran to the direction where he heard the scream and saw Silva with a pained face. He then saw why. Yoh had put is hand into Silva's body. Yoh quickly took his hand out of his body, holding Silva's beating heart as the body fell down lifelessly. Yoh noticed Hao and pointed the gun at him. 

"Hao…we meet again…as you predicted," he panted.

"Did you kill everyone in this village?" Hao asked.

"Every single one. Even the children," Yoh said a maniacal look on his face. He then remembered that he was supposed to kill his brother last because, after all, he was the one who killed Anna. He put down the gun and walked past his brother, stopping in front of a teleporting device.

"I shall come back for you later when I have taken more hearts," he said before teleporting. Hao's face had a sad expression on it; as much as he wanted his brother's power he still cared deeply for him.

"Ah, my brother…you will soon learn that what you have done was wrong…but by the time you realize that, you'll be gone…" Hao said to himself before jumping onto the Spirit of Fire, flying out of the corpse-littered village.

* * *

Author's notes: Was this a bit too gory? Well at least it was longer…a bit…Please R&R! 

_-LazyShamaness _


	5. Ally

Hey guys…I'm back with another chapter! Sorry for taking so long…the holidays were spent in a lot of places and…I was just lazy (hence the name (wink). I'll try to keep off the killing and not make them too much or anything but this _is_ an OOC story…Enjoy if you can…

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King. Neither do _you._

Chapter Five: Ally (A/N: The name says it all, doesn't it?)

* * *

Ren sat in a chair that was in front of the TV, chugging down his third bottle of milk. He looked at the window where he saw the moon surrounded by the stars, the new "Shaman Channel," a channel for shamans only, making its third news report.

'This is Shaman Reporter at nine o' clock. Recently, our shaman king, Yoh Asakura…' Ren's attention was caught by the name of his friend and turned up the volume, Bason appearing in spirit ball mode.

'…was charged guilty for trying to kill Silva, one of the ten Patch guardians. He was supposed to be executed for doing so but when the shaman Magister entered Patch village he saw the corpses of dead shamans. There seemed to be a survivor of this massacre. It was Magister's child, who told him what had happened and who had done all this. The child told him that this was the work of Yoh Asakura, who escaped the prison and is now on the run. But because of this bloodbath there will be no more Shaman fights to determine who the Shaman king is. Since this maniacal killer is on the run may all of the shamans please be careful and be cautious on where they are going. This is Mari Juana (A/N: Excuse the name, it was hard enough to think of one) signing-' at that time Ren turned the TV off and went to his room. He could not believe that his friend would kill anyone, let alone a whole village. He put his coat on and took the Houraiken and left the premises to go to Yoh wherever he was.

* * *

A week after the report of the killing, Yoh came back to Funbari and quickly headed for the graveyard. He opened and slammed the skeleton door, dropping the bag. Soon, a swarm of black rats scattered around the floor, taking the bag into the darkness. Seconds later small, bright and colorful flames surrounded Yoh in the room, entering him. Red eyes much familiar to Yoh stared at him from the darkness.

"You know, I haven't seen you in your real form," Yoh said, catching the bag that was suddenly thrown to him.

_Why should I?_

"Well, I want to see who I'm 'working' for," he replied. Ramius thought for a while.

…_Very well, Asssakura. I will show you my true form…only when you have finished my work,_ he decided. Yoh nodded, slinging his bag over his shoulder, heading for the door.

_Perhapsss you should get an ally,_ Ramius suggested. Yoh turned his head to the darkness, his obsidian eyes staring into the red eyes.

"Why should I?" he used the same words Ramius said. Ramius chuckled darkly.

_Ssso far, you've killed a village of shamansss at leassst equal to five hundred and get back here in half a month. Face it, Asssakura; you_ _**NEED** help if you want your love fassster,_ he replied. Yoh quickly headed out the door, bumping into someone.

"Sorry about that, I…" he started.

"Yoh? That _is_ you, right?" a familiar voice asked. Yoh looked up and saw Ren, who looked down at him. Ren smirked and extended a hand to Yoh. Yoh held onto his hand and got up.

* * *

"Is it true what they say in the news, Yoh?" Ren asked, leaning on the wall of an alley.

"What do you mean, Ren?" Yoh quickly made a choice to either let Ren live and help him and then finish him off when he didn't need him, or kill him right here and give his heart to Ramius.

"I mean, did you kill all the shamans of Patch village?" Ren said clearly. Yoh gulped before nodding. Ren's face held no surprise.

"Why did you do it?"

"Hmm?"

"I mean, why did you kill them, the shamans of Patch village? Clearly there would be a reason for you to do such a thing," Ren repeated, clenching the Houraiken hard.

"Well…" he started.

"Do you know now that you've killed them all, there will be no more shaman tournaments to determine who the shaman king is?" Ren interrupted, putting a bit of pressure on Yoh.

"Err…"

"And no more tournaments to determine this means the destruction of Earth! Do you want that to happen?"

"No, but…"

"But what?" Ren asked angrily. Yoh looked away.

"..I did this because I wanted to bring Anna to life…I can't live without her…"

"But Yoh…you can't bring people back from the dead…" Ren sighed. Yoh looked back at Ren.

"I can't, but the Overlord of Death can," he said. Ren looked at Yoh quizzically.

"Overlord of Death?" Ren thought this over.

"Yoh…can you show me to this…Overlord of Death?" Yoh nodded and headed to the graveyard again, stopping beside the skeleton door. He opened it, nodding towards the darkness inside. Ren headed toward it before Bason appeared in front of the door.

"Bocchama, I sense something evil here. I don't think you should go in there…" he warned.

"Move aside, Bason." Ren said firmly.

"But Bocchama…"

"I said move aside, Bason, or I will place you in here." He repeated, holding up a mortuary tablet. Bason stayed where he was.

"…I'm sorry, Bason, but you leave me no choice." Ren forcefully put Bason in the mortuary tablet and headed inside, Yoh heading in as well. As Yoh entered after Ren did, the red eyes appeared.

_Back ssso sssoon…Ah, I sssee, you brought me an ally…Tao Ren, correct?_ Ren was emotionless on the outside but on the inside he was quite surprised that he knew his name. Ren simply nodded as the red eyes directed toward Yoh.

_I would appreciate it if you waited…outssside. _Yoh nodded, walking outside.

* * *

After what seemed like hours to Yoh, Ren came out, blood trickling down his right shoulder where Ramius placed his mark.

"I need to do something for Ramius first. He asks you to go back inside now." Ren said. Yoh nodded, going inside.

_He ssseemsss to want power, my dear friend._ Ramius said, chuckling.

"He wanted Amidamaru the first time we met," Yoh said, remembering that time.

_What do you plan to do now?_ Ramius asked.

"I plan to wait until he comes back. When we narrow down to just a few…" He trailed off. Ramius waited patiently for him to finish.

"I'll finish him and Hao." He finished, looking at the door.

* * *

Author's Notes: Going back and forth here in this chapter…R&R please!

_-LazyShamaness_


	6. Ghost of You

Hey guys I'm back with another chapter! I thank all those who reviewed me—if there were any—and stuff…

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King or the song, 'The Ghost of You.' Hiroyuki Takei and My Chemical Romance own those respectively.

Chapter Six: The Ghost of You

* * *

_I never said I'd lie and wait forever_

_If I died, we'd be together

* * *

_

Lying down under a tree, Yoh gazed at the stars, gazing as if time froze for eternity. Amidamaru floated next to him, gazing up as his master did. Yoh sighed, still grief-stricken by the death of Anna. He clenched his fist, wishing that he should've died instead of her. Thinking of this, his eyelids grew heavy, him slowly drifting to sleep.

* * *

_I can't always just forget her_

_But she could try

* * *

_

Hao clenched his hands, standing up. A cloaked figure leaned on a tree near him.

"Doushita Hao?" the figure asked his voice masculine yet feminine. Hao turned to the figure.

"It's my Otouto. He's blindly killing innocent shamans and taking their hearts in doing so." Hao gritted his teeth. "I know I've killed many in the past, but what he's doing is much more than what I've done."

"What will you do then?" Hao stood where he was, silent. After a while he snapped his fingers, the Spirit of Fire appearing. Hao jumped onto its palm.

"I have no choice but to kill him. If it stops this mass killing, then so be it." Hao looked at the figure.

"Watch over the others while I'm gone," he said, flying away on the Spirit of Fire.

* * *

_At the end of the world_

_Or the last thing I see_

_You are_

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_Could I? Should I?

* * *

_

Yoh slowly opened his eyes, and then groaned slightly. Looking around he saw Ren approaching the skeleton door. Curious, he walked down the hill, heading for the door.

* * *

_And all the things that you never ever told me _

_And all the smiles that are ever, ever…

* * *

_

Staying on the palm of his mochirei's hand, Hao sighed, disappointed. He knew his brother was a cheerful and relaxed shaman, doing no harm to others unless provoked, but he didn't know that he would go that far and kill Patch Village due to the hatred in his heart. Sure, he had his hatred for humans, but shamans? His brother had gone far enough to destroy the Earth. Hao closed his eyes, remembering the look on his brother's face. What or who had caused him such hatred in his heart? He quickly shook his head, seeing what used to be the Funbari Onsen. He sensed nothing inside so he headed for Funbari Hill.

* * *

_Ever…_

_Get the feeling that you're never_

_All alone and I remember now_

_At the top of my lungs in my arms, she dies_

_She dies

* * *

_

As soon as Yoh reached the door, Ren came out. He seemed startled.

"Err…Yoh…" Ren started. Yoh gave a sheepish grin, reminding Ren of the old days, and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be okay, Ren, don't worry! Everything-"

"Will be okay, yes, I know," Ren said, finishing his sentence, giving a grin. Yoh was surprised but chuckled slightly. He removed his hand from his shoulder.

"I guess Ramius will need me now?" Ren gave a nod. "Might as well stay here and wait, then." He said, entering the door. Ren sighed.

'Why am I doing this? I should've killed him by now. Instead of doing so I joined him, only hoping to get Ramius' power.' He thought to himself, looking at the ground in dishonor.

'…Again, my mind is clouded by the thought of power. It's a sickening feeling. I hate it!'

"Then why don't you get it over with and kill my brother already?" a familiar voice asked him. Ren slowly lifted his head up, oversouling Bason into the Houraiken and pointing it at the shaman in front of him: Hao.

* * *

_At the end of the world_

_Or the last thing I see_

_You are _

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_Could I? Should I?

* * *

_

After a while Yoh slowly opened the door, sighing. He bumped into someone, stumbling and clinging to the door.

"Sorry about that, Ren, I…" Yoh started as he looked up and saw Hao instead. Yoh quickly backed away from the door, immediately doing the Double Medium.

"What are you doing here? Where's…" he trailed off, catching the sight of Ren lying under a tree, blood trickling down from his forehead, pointing out that he was knocked out.

"…Ren…" Yoh went into position. "Why did you do that?" Hao stood where he was, the Spirit of Fire Sword in hand.

"So this is where you meet your so-called master…" he said smirking a bit. Yoh quickly raised his sword to Hao's head and brought it down, only to be met by his brother's sword. He backed off a bit then rushed forward, heading for his side. Hao guarded there in advance but was caught off-guard when Yoh spun to his left, jumping in for a tackle. Hao side-stepped on the last second, Yoh tackling the ground instead of his brother. As he got up, Hao pointed the sword to Yoh's neck.

"Just like old times, ne Otouto?" he teased. Yoh pushed away the sword using his own sword, backing away. Hao took a step back then rushed forward, tackling Yoh onto the ground. He struggled to keep him under his grip.

"Now tell me, _dear_ and _sweet_ Otouto, who made you have so much hatred in your heart that you kill strong yet innocent shamans?" he asked.

* * *

_And all the things that you never ever told me_

_And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me_

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_Could I? Should I?

* * *

_

Yoh slightly smirked. "You should know by now, _loving_ Aniki, that _you_ were the one who caused my heart this pain. I plan to bring Anna back and stop you from trying to kill humans again!" he pushed Hao to the ground, backing away and rushing forward again. Hao quickly stood up and rushed forward as well. Both held their sword high and then took a strike, ending on the opposite side. It was then Ren slowly regained consciousness.

* * *

_And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me_

_For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me

* * *

_

They stood where they were, silent. Ren blinked for a while, seeing that Hao and Yoh had started a fight. Minutes later, blood spattered to the ground.

* * *

_If I fall_

_If I fall…down

* * *

_

The body of Yoh and his sword slowly hit the ground with a thud. Ren's eyes widened as a pool of blood started to form around Yoh. Hao looked behind him then closed his eyes, throwing his sword in the air, the Spirit of Fire appearing. He jumped up and landed on his mochirei's hand.

"I had no choice Ren, Otouto. Earth, I hope, will still be saved years from now." He said a hint of sadness in his voice. They flew away, leaving Ren and Yoh where they were.

* * *

_At the end of the world_

_Or the last thing I see_

_You are_

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home

* * *

_

Ren quickly rushed to Yoh's aid, pulling out a roll of bandage out of Hakama-Space and quickly putting it on the place where Yoh had been slashed. Sadly, it didn't work.

* * *

_And all the things that you never ever told me_

_And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me_

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_Could I? Should I?

* * *

_

"Yoh, stay alive…" Ren pleaded, holding back his tears. Yoh slowly directed his eyes to Ren, smiling sheepishly.

"Don't worry…everything's going to be fine…" he said.

"How is everything going to be fine when you're literally at death's end again?" Yoh chuckled, ignoring the pain.

"I'll come…back, trust…trust me…" Yoh's eyes widened as he saw the seemingly ghostly figure Anna, eyes closed, right behind Ren. Her skirt and bandanna were tattered, most of her body covered in blood and mud. The place where she was stabbed by Hao had blood dripping out from it. She slowly opened her eyes, smiling right at him. Yoh's heart beat faster, Ren noticing the change.

* * *

_And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me_

_For all the ghosts that are never gonna…

* * *

_

"Yoh, what's wrong…what's wrong why are you looking behind me?" He said also looking behind but saw nothing. Yoh was now gasping for breath, blood still slowly gushing out. Seconds later Yoh stood still, the expression of fear still on his face. Ren took a deep breath, looking away as he closed Yoh's eyes, then exhaling. He turned his hand into a fist and punched the blood-stained ground.

* * *

Author's notes: Did this seem too bloody? R&R please!

-_LazyShamanist_


	7. A Moment with My Angel

Most thought this was over, but it ain't done 'til I say it is! Or when the 'Complete' sign appears beside the date this fic was updated! Anyway, some of the reviews gave me a few more ideas for…stuff…

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Shaman King? NO!

Chapter Seven: A Moment with My Angel

* * *

Yoh opened his eyes. All he could see right now was black. When his sight came back he saw Anna in a short white skirt. Apparently, she had wings and a halo right above her head. Yoh blinked a few more times then rubbed his eyes to see if he was dreaming. Anna slapped him in the face, making him believe that this indeed WAS real. She then hugged him tightly.

"What took you so long anata?" she asked. Yoh rubbed the back of his head.

"Well…you see, I thought you wanted me to continue training after you were gone, so I did…" he said, grinning sheepishly. Anna slightly giggled, which was a definite surprise for Yoh. He looked at his surroundings. "Where am I, anyway?"

"Yoh, you silly bum…" Anna scolded lightly. "You're in heaven…well, at least the gate to it." Anna stood up and backed away, Yoh now seeing the shining gate.

"Well, Yoh, I'll wait for you on the other side." She blew him a kiss and hovered a bit before going through the gate, happily fluttering away.

* * *

Ren stood in front of the crypt, holding Amidamaru's tablet. It had been at least a few weeks since Yoh had been buried and this struck Yoh's best friends that were still alive right in the heart. Even though he was a shaman killer they still cared deeply for him, for he had touched most of their hearts with joy…

Ren sighed deeply, Horohoro putting his hand on his shoulder. He knew that Ren took more than a hit to the heart when Yoh had died because he had witnessed it. Sure, he saw death a lot, but still…he was the first one who at least tried to get something warm in his heart that was covered by a steel wall only a year ago. After a long time Ren stood up.

"Let's go. We wouldn't want Yoh to worry about us." The Ainu agreed, following after the Chinese boy out of the graveyard.

* * *

Yoh stood up shakily, standing in front of the gate of heaven. Before even trying to touch it, a taller version of himself appeared before him. This one was different from Yoh besides the height. His hair was longer than his but shorter than of his brother and his hair was not brown but blond. His eyes were not brown either; instead they were sea blue. Like Anna, he had wings and a halo. The robe he wore seemed to defy the law of gravity. This version held a metal case, the letters 'K' and 'T' on it.

"Asakura Yoh, correct?" his voice was quite cold. Yoh nodded.

"Kai Tobas, Commander of the Archangels." He introduced himself. Yoh blinked.

"Isn't Michael supposed to be…?"

"My father was killed by Lucifer a year ago. I took his place." He said firmly, a boy about the age of ten flying beside Kai. His hair fell past his shoulders and was white though not old and his eyes were just like Kai's though it held certain serenity to it. His height was slightly taller than Yoh's. Like Kai, he had wings and a halo. Kai frowned when he appeared.

"Fakir, you should be directing the new angels while I was here." Kai scolded. Fakir, as Kai had called him, slightly winced.

"Sorry, Nii-san…" Fakir's attention was turned to Yoh, him gazing at his eyes. After a while he looked away, tugging at his big brother's robe.

"Nii-san, this one has fallen out of grace. He has killed many and most of whom he killed is on the other side of the gate. How will they react if-" Fakir was cut off, Kai placing his hand over his mouth.

"Don't worry, Fakir, I can handle this. I thank you for telling me. Now go play with…Bucky or else." He said shooing him away. Fakir slowly hovered across the gate but stopped midway.

"It's Binky, Nii-san!" he said, flying away. Yoh laughed but stopped when Kai glared at him.

"Is this true Asakura? That you killed people?" Kai asked. Yoh remembered that he did and shortly nodded. Kai's eyes narrowed at him.

"It is the rule that if you do sins such as what you did and did so many times you would go to hell. But," Kai paused, remembering that Anna had been smiling on her way back. No one in heaven could make her smile but seeing as Yoh was here, he figured out that he had been the one who made her smile.

"Seeing as you made one of our angels happy I guess I'll give you a second chance." He continued. Yoh wanted to scream out but sensing this as a serious moment he stayed quiet. Kai opened the metal case, a robe and a halo inside of it. He threw the halo right above Yoh's head, staying there as it reached. He then handed Yoh the robe.

"Get out of those mortal clothes and put this on. No wings yet…until I think you're worthy enough to." Kai took a key from the bottom of the case before closing it. He walked over to the gate and simply pushed it open.

"You may see people that are familiar to you, especially the ones you killed. In time, they will get used to you." Yoh nodded and changed into robes, walking through the gate. Kai sighed.

"Welcome to heaven." Many angels were flying above Yoh, mingling with each other. The children played around and most bumped into each other.

"Even the others died young…" Yoh mumbled. Kai quickly muttered something under his breath and turned to Yoh.

"As Commander of the Archangels, you know I have more important things to attend to. I can't show you around this place so my brother will show you around instead." Kai eyed the children playing and quickly flew over to them. Apparently they ganged up around a certain angel.

"Leave him alone you darn kids!" He yelled. They quickly flew away, Fakir on the ground with small cuts and bruises. For a few minutes he talked to him, Fakir shortly nodding after sometime. After a while Kai flew away and Fakir flew to Yoh.

"So…really, I don't need to show you around. The whole place's heaven and you're not allowed to go too far north because that's where the temples of God and the offices that my nii-san commands are there. You can't go too far south or you'll end up walking in hell and trust me, I learned that the hard way." Fakir said quickly. Yoh blinked, not understanding a word he said but nodded anyway. Fakir grinned at him.

"Don't worry, Yoh. In time, you'll get used to this place and one day, if my nii-san thinks you're worthy, you'll get your wings!" Fakir said. Yoh grinned back.

"…Thanks, Fakir." Was all Yoh could say for the time being.

"No problem, Yoh. In fact, I'll stay with you just for kicks!" Yoh smiled as he followed Fakir—wherever he was going—thinking that he could definitely get used to this.

* * *

Author's Note: This seems too short…hope you liked this chapter! R&R please!

-_LazyShamanist _


	8. Come Back

Another chapter…and more reviews from other people…hopefully…

Disclaimer: I only own the plot of this story and the Tobas brothers, a.k.a Kai and Fakir. Nothing more.

Chapter Eight: Come Back

* * *

A year later Yoh was accepted by the angels in heaven and his sins were forgiven. In time, Kai finally gave Yoh his wings…and frequently crashed into other angels. He sighed, remembering the time he had crashed into him, making him fall on a pole covered in fire. Kai paused, his hand twitching as he remembered that, and continued writing.

Again, Kai was finishing his latest paperwork which meant that Yoh would be with his brother. He still hung around Fakir and even though he deemed Yoh worthy, Kai was unsure of his (Yoh) actions and really didn't like him hanging around with his brother. Kai frequently sent special angels to watch over Fakir when he hung around with Yoh to make sure he didn't do anything bad to him. Kai paused again.

Then again, this place is heaven. Nothing bad ever happened around here.

Boy was he stupid. Sighing again, he continued writing. Anyway, back with Yoh…

Yoh flew after Fakir in a small game of 'Catch the little angel that pulled his hair.' After a while he caught up to him…when Anna flew right past Fakir. Yoh couldn't stop…and crashed right into her. Fakir quickly flew away, a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Yoh, I thought you mastered flying with those already." She said. Yoh sheepishly smiled and got up, brushing the dust off his robe.

"Then I guess I haven't yet." Yoh helped Anna up and planted a kiss on her lips. Anna slightly giggled and returned the kiss. Even though he was good friends with him, Yoh never told Fakir that Anna was her fiancé back on earth. Of course, he still loved her and she still loved him. Kai knew of this but never told his brother, for he might not understand. But what they didn't know was that Fakir was secretly crushing on Anna ever since she arrived. Obviously he had a hard time telling her that he was crushing on her. But everyday as he hung around with Yoh, his only friend since forever, he saw Anna. And every time he saw Anna he looked redder than blood. One time Yoh had noticed this.

"What's wrong, Fakir, crushing on Anna?" he asked. Fakir quickly shook his head, still red in the face.

"No, no, no, no! Why would I? She's way older than me!" He said quickly. Yoh gave a slight laugh.

"Haven't you heard that love exceeds age?" he asked him. If possible, his face was red than before. Yoh laughed again, giving a slight pat to the back.

"So it is true. Can't deny it; you're more red in the face than white." He said.

"…I guess I can't hide it anymore…"

"She may look pretty, but she's tough. A kid like you –no offense—isn't going to survive one day with her training." Yoh said, slightly chuckling.

"Why's that, Yoh-kun?" Fakir asked a puzzled look on his face. Yoh put his hands behind his head.

"Because she has training that might even kill you." Fakir blinked.

"How would you know that?" Yoh chuckled again.

"Because when we were still on Earth, she was my fiancé. We loved each other, Fakir." He stood there, quite dumbfounded. Fakir looked down.

"Um…sorry?" Yoh laughed again and pat the angel on his back.

"It's okay, Fakir. We still love each other but I don't think we're engaged anymore." This time Fakir laughed. Yoh laughed along before starting another game of 'Catch the little angel that pulled his hair.'

* * *

Ren walked to the mausoleum of Ramius. It had been a long time since he had entered the 'house' of his 'master,' let alone visit Funbari Hill. Amidamaru had been with him for quite sometime now and he hadn't heard from the sly demon for a long time so he decided to go and see why he had lay dormant for at least a year. He was surprised to see the mausoleum standing—it looked like it was going to fall already—but he was even more surprised to see the skeleton door standing near it. Cautiously he approached the door, twisted the knob open, entered and closed the door. When he turned to look at the darkness he saw Yoh's lifeless body lying before him. A snake-like tail covered his forehead. Ren's eyes narrowed at the darkness behind the body.

"What are you doing, Ramius?" He asked, the glow of familiar eyes appearing from the darkness. A low hiss was heard.

_My dear boy, I am sssimply complying to this boy's requessst. To bring him back to life._ Ren frowned.

"But Yoh now sees his lover up above us! He doesn't need a reason to come back here." The sly youkai-like being chuckled.

_Oh, but he ssstill needs to fulfill hisss part of the bargain whether he likesss it or not,_ He said. The tail slowly slipped away from Yoh's forehead to reveal a hexagram was etched onto it. The low sound of chanting reverberated throughout the room, the hexagram beginning to glow. It sounded wordless to Ren but the sound of it seemed to crawl up his spine and into his brain.

The chanting grew louder and richer as the place grew dimmer than before. It seemed to throb from the walls and floor and vibrated through him. Ren felt his heartbeat slow down to the rhythm of the chant as if the unheard words wrapped around his brain and took control, the ghosts terrified by the mere sound of the chant. Above the body of Yoh, a glowing circle of light appeared in the air, another circle of light appearing in the darkness as well. Ren now knew that the chanting wasn't Ramius' work so he lunged at the circle of light in the darkness. He was suddenly pulled back by the snake-like tail which appeared from the darkness. Ren growled in frustration and waited to see what would happen next.

* * *

A glow of light came from the hooded figure's cloak. The figure hid it with the rest of his cloak but, no use, the light still shone from his cloak brightly.

"You know, you never told me your name." The figure looked behind and saw Hao, smiling as usual.

"Oh…Hao-sama…" The figure began.

"You have called me that but not only have you not told me your name, you did not reveal that thing that hides under that cloak." Hao crossed his arms. "Now tell me…why is that so?" The figure seemed to cower under his gaze.

"…Well, Hao-sama…There was someone watching us…and I couldn't risk letting my name out, being the secret one I am…" Hao simply raised an eyebrow.

"If there were humans watching us, I could've burned them down and I could've sensed them…"

"You did not sense them when you left to kill Yoh a year ago."

"Impossible…"

"Not really. Only a handful of people can sense them."

"And let me guess; you can sense them?" The figure sighed.

"Yes, Hao-sama. And fortunately, they are gone for the time being." He answered, bowing politely. Hao nodded at him.

"So can you tell me your name now?"

"Yes…" He removed his cloak, revealing a man of sixteen wearing a long-sleeved black polo and beige khakis. He had snow-white hair and soft hazel eyes. He bowed once more.

"My name is Ryou Bakura (1). This," a man slightly taller than Ryou appeared wearing a red robe and beige shorts, gold accessories adorning most of his body. His hair was like Ryou's but in a duller shade of white and it was shorter and his eyes were blank and burgundy, a scar over his right eye in a sort of F-formation. His arms were crossed as he simply glared at Hao. "This is Bakura, my guardian ghost who was, and still is, a thief." He said the last part in a matter-of-factly tone. Hao slightly smirked.

"So I see." Bakura's glare turned to Ryou.

"Look, Hikari, I don't steal. I _borrow._" Ryou rolled his eyes and said something back to the tombrobber, starting an argument. Hao chuckled slightly and crossed his arms.

"I see why Bakura calls you Hikari. Both of you practically look like each other yet your…personalities are different. If I knew any better, you two would've passed off as twins. But may I ask…" Both of them looked at Hao expectedly.

"Yes?"

"I believe you said that Bakura was _and_ still is a thief. Now tell me, how is that?" Ryou rubbed the back of his head.

"Anou…you see…" Bakura went straight to the point.

"I take over him. Isn't that obvious already?"

"Well yes, but…wouldn't Ryou take control instead of you?"

"Well... little Hikari here is apparently too weak to handle my energy, yet he can still use me in oversoul…"

"And your oversoul medium is…?" Ryou pulled out a ring with a pyramid that had an eye in the middle of it in the inner part of the ring; five gold spear-like things hanging from the outer part of the ring.

"This is the Millenium Ring. Bakura used to inhabit this and took control of me to do his bidding. When he relinquished his control to me, I wouldn't know what he did unless he told me." Ryou explained, smiling sadly. The memories of those days still fresh in his mind.

"Of course, one day I became sick of being stuck in that puny thing and wanted out. I was separated from the ring by…some itako whose name I forgot…" Bakura continued. Hao nodded once more.

"I…see." The Millenium Ring lit up again. Bakura's eyes narrowed at the ring.

"Shadow magic is being used again, Hikari…" Ryou nodded, Hao confused.

"Shadow magic is difficult to explain right now. But in short, it's being used on the carcass of your brother which is in a mausoleum in Funbari," Bakura said stoically. In an instant the Spirit of Fire appeared, Hao on the palm of its hand. Its other hand was stretched out to Ryou.

"I may need assistance, Ryou." He nodded and jumped onto the hand. The Spirit of Fire flying away.

/_If we are there, Hikari, let me know._ / Ryou nodded, a bit nervous by being so high up in the skies.

* * *

"So Yoh…what are you planning to do next?" Kai asked the lazy angel. He had summoned he and Anna to a meeting a day ago and now they were here. Why he asked for him…he really didn't know.

"Well…I don't know really but…" Yoh suddenly felt pain at his upper body. He put his hand on his chest where the heart would be. Both Kai and Anna were concerned.

"Yoh…Yoh, what's wrong…?" Kai stood up from his seat as Yoh quickly dropped down to the floor.

"Asakura…Asakura wake up, do not…" Kai stopped in mid-sentence as a hexagram appeared on the angel's forehead.

"…Kai, what do you know of this?" Anna asked the commander. Kai looked away from her and the body in shame.

"The hexagram…it's supposed to bring soul of the one who has this sign etched onto the body…back to earth, whether or not it is in a different plane." He then turned to the seemingly broken angel.

"I'm sorry, Kyouyama, it's going to take a while before Yoh will come back to you." Tears streamed down Anna's eyes as Yoh suddenly disappeared. Anna suddenly threw her arms to the now surprised commander. Kai's cold face softened, trying to calm Anna down.

* * *

Author's notes:

(1) Ok, so I put a bit of Yu-Gi-Oh (Which I don't own) so what? Well…I really don't have a reason why I put them there I just did…yeah…

R&R please!

_-LazyShamanist _


	9. Encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King or YGO. Going to go straight to it…

Chapter Nine: Encounter

* * *

The glow of the hexagram and the two circles grew, nearly blinding the Chinese shaman. Before the light completely cleared, he saw a vague apparition of what seemed to look like Yoh as an angel. When the light finally cleared, Ren saw Yoh smiling sheepishly at him, the hexagram nowhere to be seen. Ren sighed sadly, knowing that this was some kind of trick and greeted the shaman back.

"If you allow me, Yoh, step outside whilst I talk to Ramius…" he said, his eyes narrowed somewhere in the darkness.

"Sure, Ren." With Amidamaru following him he walked out of the dark room, closing the door. As it did, Ren crossed his arms, the Houraiken in oversoul.

"Really, Ramius, you have to do better with hiding someone in the shadows especially if that someone's a shaman."

* * *

Nearing Funbari again, Ryou stood up.

"Allow us to land, Hao-sama. Chances are we might bump into your brother." He said. Hao looked back to the white-haired shaman.

"What are you planning to do to my Otouto?"

"Surely it won't hurt him. Probably just meet up with him and at least befriend him. Though if it's Bakura, I'm not giving any guarantees…" He trailed off.

"He'll kill you right on the spot; he still has that mission to complete," he said.

"The first time you met me, you thought I was a human." He countered, the spirit of the ring appearing beside his landlord.

"He has a point, Hao." The spirit agreed with Ryou. He didn't bother adding –sama to his landlord's master: he was much more older than he was and he didn't want to. Hao seemed to flinch when he didn't add it.

"I suppose you could go down there," he said with a defeated sigh, closing his eyes. The Spirit of Fire landed near the graveyard. "Though if you lay one hand on my brother, I will kill you." The tomb robber scoffed.

"Like you could." Hao glared back at the spirit, obviously insulted. Ryou quickly jumped off.

"Let's not waste time, Bakura." He said, knowing that his kleptomaniac yami would want to taunt the fire shaman even more. Bakura sighed in defeat.

"Yes, Hikari." He turned back Hao in his spirit ball form.

"I'll get you next time, flame boy," The Spirit of Fire growled warningly. The tomb robber sneered at the fire spirit.

"That puny little thing is no match for the power of shadow magic," Hao's spirit attempted to grab at the tomb robber but he moved out of the way. Bakura laughed tauntingly at them before his hikari called him again. He reluctantly floated away.

"Next time, you and your Hikari won't be so fortunate," Hao muttered to himself.

* * *

Yoh went out of the graveyard and into the streets, heading to a hotel where Horohoro and his sister would be staying. On his way he got lost. He chuckled, his ghost appearing.

"What's the matter Yoh?"

"I believe we're a bit lost here," He replied, rubbing the back of his head. Amidamaru nodded.

"Don't worry, Yoh, I'll go out and find a way out of this." He soared up into the sky like a bird and floated away. Yoh sat down near the wall, sighing.

"Are you lost, boy?" Yoh's head sharply turned right, seeing a cloaked figure. Tufts of white hair fell in front of the figure's hazel eyes, making the figure a bit too eerie; even for Yoh's kind.

"Um…yeah, I am. Uh…who are you anyway?"

"My name is not important to you, Yoh." the young shaman blinked.

"How do you know my name?"

"I am a seer. I've met you only in my visions," The figure lied.

"Oh, ok. Um…"

"Yes?"

"Since you're a seer…I was wondering if…you could do a reading for Me." From the hood of the figure, a small smile appeared.

/_Hikari, are you sure about this/ _

/Yes, Bakura. This will work. Though I… we do have to do a real reading. / Taking off his hood he motioned Yoh to sit at a makeshift chair where there was a makeshift table. He nodded and sat there, him also doing the same. From his pocked he took his tarot deck, a silk handkerchief wrapped around it. He carefully unwrapped it and placed the deck onto the table, setting the handkerchief aside. He shuffled the deck, slightly worried about the reading. Most of the readings he did were negative ones.

"What kind of spread do you want me to do?" he asked as he cut the deck thrice using his left hand.

"Uhh…any kind, I guess." He nodded, putting seven cards in a circle formation, two cards that crossed each other in the center. At that moment, Amidamaru came floating to him.

"Yoh, I-"

"Shh, Amidamaru, the seer there can't see you," he whispered. The samurai looked at him as he sighed deeply.

/I…I can't do this…/

_/Hikari, if you're scared of the samurai…/_

/No, Yami, it's not that. I'm getting an eerie impression from these cards…/

_/Don't you always have eerie impressions like that? Most of your readings are quite negative…/_

/But the feeling I'm getting from them is a bit more stronger. Please, take over; I'm practically shaking in fear outside. /

_/Ok then, yadonushi.../_ Bakura took over, his hairstyle going wild and his eyes burgundy. So fortunate for the psychotic tomb robber, Yoh or the spirit didn't notice the change.

"The seven exterior cards represent the general future; they show what to expect." He turned over the top card and bit his lip. He too, felt the eerie impression that his Hikari felt. "The Tower. This card represents a sudden catastrophic change, usually in a negative sense. Something's going to happen that will have a drastic affect on the future." He flipped the next card.

"Here, the six of cups represents someone or something from the past. This card usually means a happy reunion, but it's upside down..." Bakura let it hang at that and continued Yoh's expression quite readable.

"The Devil card stands for the evil in the world. Greed, Materialism, a desire for destruction. This...this is likely brought on by the thing from the past as represented by the six of cups." Yoh frowned and Amidamaru was a bit worried for his master.

"The two of cups represents a partnership, usually a positive one, but again, it's upside down. The seven of swords represents deception. Someone avoiding a direct confrontation and instead relying on deceit and the manipulation of others. This is likely caused by the said partnership which involves the thing from the past..." Bakura really didn't like the whole feel of this. He didn't want to continue, but if he quit now, Ryou would never let him hear the end of it.

"The Lovers card stands for a serious emotional decision in this case, rather than a romantic relationship as implied by its name. A big choice will have to be made. Probably one with few options. The sense created by the other cards also gives me the impression that the options that are available are not happy ones..." Yoh frowned. Almost everything the man had said in this reading was true. Bakura noticed the shaman's expression and frowned as well.

"Do you want me to stop the reading?" Yoh was slightly startled but smiled sheepishly soon after.

"No, not at all. Please continue," Yoh really didn't want him to, but he felt that the man should continue the reading. He nodded and flipped the last card.

"The last card of the circle... The Hanged Man. This has a double meaning here. The Hanged Man often means waiting. Probably related to the said decision. But often in these cases, waiting is the worst thing that can be done." He took a deep breath. "This card also stands for a sacrifice. No matter the outcome, there will be a great price. The aforementioned decision shall be waited on due to hesitation over the costs."

Bakura stared at the two center cards. He'd come this far, he had to finish it. But this was certainly taking a lot out of him.

Bakura, who was looking quite pale, reached over and rested a trembling hand over the crossed cards. "The-these represent the root of future. That which is most directly responsible for what the other cards show." The young shaman and his samurai spirit leaned in for a better look. Bakura breathed deeply and tasted blood. He'd bitten his lip too hard. He exhaled and quickly flipped the cards. The tomb robber's frown deepened.

* * *

Ren crashed into the bone door. Clutching his sword, he slowly stood up.

"How in the world do you keep your hair up like that…?" Ren leaned on the wall.

"It's natural, spike head. Deal with it." Ren was knocked into the ground. As he tried to stand up again, the tip of a broadsword met with the Chinese shaman's neck. He looked up and saw an elf that looked much like a western warrior from the old times. He looked at the side to see that his opponent, Atemu, who was a pharaoh (according to him), holding a card with the same elf that was standing before him that was glowing. After a while the glowing ceased, the warrior disappearing.

"Celtic Guardian. Not that strong according to many, but it's enough to keep you down on the ground." The pharaoh smirked.

"Why you…" As Ren stood up, Ramius' eyes appeared to the shamans.

_That'sss enough of that, you two. Tao, kindly leave the place or elssse._ The Chinese shaman looked at the pharaoh and then Ramius before heading out. Atemu closed his eyes as he shrunk a few inches. Ramius chuckled as he slithered out of the shadows which he rarely did.

_Welcome back, Yugi._ Yugi bowed slightly to him.

"That one wasn't really nice."

_In general, he isss never kind to anyone._

"Why so, Ramius?"

_It isss becaussse he wasss never treated that way when the ssshaman was young._

"I…see." Silence followed after. It was then Yugi switched places once more with the pharaoh.

"Ramius…"

_Do asss you pleassse, pharaoh…asss long asss you don't kill any of the alliesss…including Tao. Is that underssstood?_ Atemu sighed.

"Yes, Ramius." With that he too went out of the room.

* * *

"The King of Wands…crossed by The Moon." Yoh blinked. By the look on the reader's face it seemed that this combination was really bad. The tomb robber quickly scooped the cards and put them in his pocket.

"Wait, you didn't tell me…" Yoh began.

"I don't need to tell you _anything_." He said quickly, now making his presence as a shaman known by pointing a gold dagger with an eye at the end of the handle that was teamed with furyoku at the young shaman's throat. He just sat there, very much dumbfounded.

"H-how…?" The tomb robber smirked but frowned soon after, spinning the dagger as it became the Millenium Ring.

"Again, I don't need to tell you anything; even if I wanted to." He turned his back as Yoh slowly reached for his gun. But before he could bring it out and point it at the tomb robber, the shadows came from Bakura and that was enough to stop him from doing something. Bakura smirked and put his hand through the wall.

"Don't even try to shoot me. The shadows will get you _and_ your samurai spirit before you could pull that trigger." With that he disappeared in the shadows.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry for taking so long…I'm about to graduate and stuff…so…yeah…R&R!

_-LazyShamanist_


End file.
